


Hard Sun

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Meta, Video, Vividcon, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Hard SunVidders:bradcpu and laurashapiroArtist:Eddie VedderFandom:Firefly, metaSummary:It's still coming down on me.





	Hard Sun

**Author's Note:**

> [See Brad's notes at his journal](http://bradcpu.livejournal.com/89348.html).
> 
> Brad thanks: Created with contributions from Firefly vidders kiki_miserychic, milly, obsessive24, thedothatgirl, and vchrusch. Special thanks also to P., who helped with laurashapiro's footage, and to geezola who originally pointed me toward the song and also helped shoot some of my footage.
> 
> Laura thanks: I am very grateful to Brad for letting me participate in a project that's so personal to him. My thanks are also due to P., who was willing to shoot footage, appear on camera (well, his arms, anyway), and provide general support and thoughts.
> 
> Premiered at Vividcon 2009.

**Password:** showme


End file.
